


When The Beat Drops, So Do You

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is of age, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Tags to be added, especially shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Shiro is struggling to make rent, so his roommate suggest getting a job as a stripper. Little does he know what he's getting himself into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with really late at night and I'm decided to run with it. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

An exasperated sigh left Shiro's lips as he dropped his bag on the floor of the apartment. The young adult had just come home from his classes at the college he was attending to become an Astronomer. He found the idea of space fascinating and loved learning everything he could about it. But this particular day had worn him out. He had taken three tests that were worth thirty percent of his grades. 

"Hey, Shiro?" A voice called. It was Pidge, the roommate, who was sitting in the living room. "Bills came in today."

Shiro didn't like the look on the other's face when they said that. "How much?" He asked, afraid of the answer. 

"We're three hundred dollars over."

Shiro's eyes widened. They were the only two in the apartment, but still they used up so much electricity, both having computers as well as laptops and cell phones. There was a TV but they agreed to skip out on it that month, to see if it would help. In retrospect, they both had midterms that month, so they both had stayed up late on multiple occasions to study. So, this didn't help their electricity bill. Pidge had also picked up a sport, so they came home and took half an hour long shower every night. 

“Shit.”

“Shit is right. What are we gonna do?”

“I guess I’ll have to pick up a better paying job.” Shiro said, frowning.

“Heard the strip club was hiring.” Pidge joked. He laughed along, but he didn’t think it was such a bad idea.

He disappeared to his room, locking the door behind him to make sure his roommate wouldn’t follow him. He looked at himself in his full length mirror. His frosted bangs hung in his face, like they were trying to hide the bags under his dark eyes. But other than that, and his prosthetic arm, he thought he was a pretty handsome man. He was well built. He took off his shirt, exposing his pecs and abs, which were littered in various scars. He worked out where he could, enjoying the exercise, as well as rode his bike everywhere. He had heard people of all genders whistle and tell him how attractive he was all his life. So, he figured, why tell the people they were wrong?

It was decided.

He redressed himself, grabbed his keys and wallet, then headed back out to his bike. He had to use his phone as a GPS to find the nearest strip club. He found one called _Voltron_ located a few miles away.

Once he arrived, a fresh sweat coating his back, he locked his bike up and headed inside. He was greeted by Pidge’s older brother.

“Matt? You work here?”

“Shiro? Oh, my God! How are you? Yeah I’m just the receptionist. Plan parties, book private rooms, that kind of stuff. What are you doing here? There nothing good at Uni?” Matt asked, playfulness in his voice as his grin widened.

There’s some heat in Shiro’s cheeks before he answers. “Actually, I’m trying to see about getting a job here. Who do I talk to about that?”

“Wait, really? As what? Bartender? DJ?” The other raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uh, no.” The heat in Shiro’s face burned more and he brought his hand to the back of his neck as he smiled awkwardly. “I’m looking to be a dancer.” He looked down at his feet before her brought his head up once more.

“Oh! Well, why didn’t you say so?! Come on, I’ll bring you to Lance.” He went through the double doors that separated the reception area to the actual club. Shiro followed, a little surprised it was that easy.

Inside, he was greeted by the aroma of cigarette/cigar smoke, alcohol and the distinct musk of sex. There were half naked men and women all over the place. Some approached Matt and he gave them a flirty smile a small tap on the butt before they giggled and disappeared once more.

“Alright everyone,” said someone on the mic. Shiro looked around and found that it was a man with ginger hair, with a moustache to match. His voice was sort of nasally but it worked for him. He wore suit, rather unlike any other DJ he had met, but there were little neon lines under his eyes. “For your viewing pleasure, Voltron presents: The Blue Lion!”

“Hey, Shiro. Watch the master work.” Matt stopped them. They weren’t standing that far from the stage, able to have a good view of everything.

The lights dimmed and the curtain opened to where a figure was standing. He was rather skinny but still rather attractive. The spotlight on him accented his skin, giving it a shiny look. He wore what looked like a blue speedo and a tight blue jacket that was unzipped halfway down his chest. The jacket itself stopped just above his hips, exposing his skin of between the top of his underwear and the bottom of his jacket, letting everyone see that he was bare of any hair there.

Shiro watched and listened as Shakira’s _Hips Don’t Lie_ blasted over the speakers and the man on the stage began his dance. The song was perfect for him, because his hip **did not lie.** Shiro found himself entranced by them, watching them as they moved with such grace and ease. He watched the man with both respect for his body and a bit of lust. He heard his breathing hitch as the man turned around and bent _real_ low, to allow everyone a lovely look at his ass. The man looked over at him and gave a flirty wink, causing Shiro to flush.

The song ended with the man’s ass low to the ground, and his head thrown over his shoulder. He was sweating, the droplets shining off his skin as he stood up, bowing to the thunderous applause he received and walked off stage.

“Like what you saw?” Matt asked, making Shiro jump. He had forgotten the other was there. “Come on. I’ll introduce you.” And he was off, leaving the taller man no choice but to follow. They went backstage and found many other dancers walking around, each wearing different outfits, some more revealing than others.

“Hey, Lance. Got a visitor for ya,” Matt called. The man from the stage turned, wiping away sweat from his body. He had ditched the jacket to dry himself and Shiro felt his cheeks burn again.

“Oh? And who might you be?” Lance asked, a flirty smile gracing his beautiful face as he stepped closer to him, arm extended.

“I’m Shiro.” He found his voice and he met the other’s hand with his own. “It’s nice to meet you, Lance. You dance really well. Are you self-taught?”

“If you count studying Beyoncé and Shakira music videos self-taught, then yes.” His laugh made Shiro’s heart flutter, it being the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “What can I help you with? Need a little pick-me-up?” The way his eyebrow quirked up with the corner of his lips made Shiro shiver.

“Uh, no. I was wondering if you had an opening for a dancer or something like that?” Shiro bit his lip nervously. Lance’s face seemed to light up with excitement, making his nerves go away.

“Seriously?! That’s awesome! Do you know how to dance? No, wait, don’t answer that. We can always teach you. And you’ve got a body that could make the moon sing, so you’re good on that front. But I gotta see your flirty face. That will make or break this. Pretend you see me from across the room and let me see with your face that you want to fuck me into next week.”

The words caught Shiro off guard, but he nodded. He gave him his best ‘I’m gonna fuck you,’ face. His eyes were half-lidded and he bit his lip seductively, slowly dragging his teeth over the flesh.

“Good, good. Give me more. Use your hands.” Lance said.

Shiro did as he was told, running his hands over his head as he let them rest on behind his neck. He kept one there as the other ran down his chest slowly as he gyrated his hips. He kept his eyes on Lance, who was watching his hands with intense rapture. He smirked as his hand rested just south enough to make Lance’s eyes widened.

“Damn Shiro. If I had known you could move like that, I would have let you sleep with me in high school.” Matt said, whistling.

“Well, Shiro. Welcome to Voltron.” Lance smiled.


End file.
